


魔鬼的眼睛

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: 28-year-old Jack.
Relationships: Wojciech Szczęsny/Jack Wilshere
Kudos: 4





	魔鬼的眼睛

**Author's Note:**

> 今年的冬窗无聊搞cp比以往来得更晚一些

疫情席卷英格兰时威尔希尔正在养伤，生活和此前没有太大不同，但偶尔做个怪梦：那天他梦见自己掉进地狱，排了许久队，终于要check in时书记官一愣，定睛一看，这人走错了。来错人的差错不常有，书记无预案，只好先让他提，回去再向撒旦报备。威尔希尔张口就是冠军——还没说出口，他就起了鸡皮疙瘩，梦醒了。 

醒来的威尔希尔也起了鸡皮疙瘩，因为他有个几年没想过冠军。近年吵醒他的都是儿子的喊叫声，你知道，总要当半夜惊醒的理由更新换代，你才算真正跨越过某个年龄段。 

比如当梦见上场被梦见冠军替代——那并不是说他已习惯了在一线队首发，事实上即使他换双不同触感的鞋，上场的滋味也不尽相同。年轻时他很急迫，想要早早上场，早早体验大人的事，早早拥有家庭，其中真正重要的也许只有一个“早”字。威尔希尔精神上的成年可以说很晚：刚发现儿子癫痫时他第一反应甚至是用被子蒙住头。无论如何，他十六岁试着用起发胶，被弗林蓬嘲笑像淋了两层油，温格则一周没摸过他的头。后来又试着去了酒吧，他在这儿遇到了哈特。正如拉姆塞所劝告的，莫要随便招惹酒鬼（尽管这话也许是他被拉姆塞与沃尔科特抬上车时听到），哈特引以为傲的两性技巧在酒精下都挥发掉了，他挺疼，但还挺快乐。 

你很难期待伦敦的风日日温柔，但威尔希尔炮友不少，大多很温柔——他本人对此感到不怎么满意，他是极其渴望冲撞的，最好能冲得骨头也疼一疼。他坚信性是由双方磨合完成的事，开始屈尊降贵扮演挑衅的一方，当然结果不是很好，他越凶猛，对方越温柔，很多时候冲撞只能在训练中找到。他前一天训练中曾俯身倒下，磕到了脸，做的时候只能挤一半眉弄一半眼，表现出一种咬牙切齿的色情，对方更加怜爱也是人之常情。 

但威尔希尔一般没觉得这是在进行某种损耗，只觉得自己是个做爱天才。人视野狭隘（是件好事）时就会因为做爱这类能力的高超自得，察觉不到自己一生面临着多少负担：从他出生在房价步步攀升的伦敦开始，幸运缠绕着他每根手指，稍微松开一点就要面对巨额损失。可惜对于经营天赋这件事威尔希尔不再是个天才——如果无需握住这么些天赋，威尔希尔该去升学，可能有一次，在领头与隔壁学校干架后断了条腿，打着石膏坐在病床上，听老师借探望带来的训话，把头埋得很沉，盯着她手里的果篮——这么盯上两眼，兴许他就决定明天去辍学打工，带上手下最得力的干将征服兵工厂。钱伯斯有可能跟着他去，什琴斯尼一定不会，还有拉姆塞。尤其什琴斯尼，跑去意大利念书，临走时只留下一个电话号码。电话有什么好打的？威尔希尔试过一次，但他觉得没话找话实在令人头疼，对面的新鲜生活啦，小组论文啦，足球俱乐部啦，没意思，让他在宇宙的中心伦敦却好似活在乡下。 

万幸，正常世界里的威尔希尔和什琴斯尼少年时代没怎么分开过，时常在各大训练基地留下足迹。他们偶尔觉得自己没用，离开足球可能干不了什么，只能一棵树上套牢，争取打出结果；大部分时候还是沾沾自喜，互为对方的镜子，领先其他人到不真实的地步时，照一照对方消解了怀疑。曝光增加后两人难免被和其他众多天才比较，但天才们面目模糊，是一团遥远的飓风，而非能像战略游戏一样在河对面被直接打败的对手，也就给他们的青春期留下一丝宽容。 

事实上，作为好战因子在和平年代的诸多去处之一，足球对个性的生长已经相当宽容。成年后的职业生涯中，威尔希尔最常被赠送的好意就是等待。无论他怎样在训练中摸鱼，或者胡作非为浪费好状态。在阿森纳的日子就像被猫咬开的毛线球，拖出长长一条轨迹，但球本身还是个球，人总有耐心耗尽的一天，很难给出一个具体时限，哪天起威尔希尔就不再被视为球队复兴计划的一部分。——至少他们没卖了他，2016年的威尔希尔想。每当伤病来临，他对着英超恶汉，或者假想的伤病本身想，打倒他可不是这么一两次足够的。时至今日，他确实已经被击打了许多次。那种感觉柔软又充满力量，让人心有不甘，又难以痛快地搏斗。 也许人总会被打倒一次？也许长大之前必经一段孤独，没有朋友陪伴，自己养着伤那种。他不知道自己是什么时候明白的，但那天终于掀开被子，看着地板上发着抖的儿子，他确信自己知道：最深的痛苦需要自己面对，如果有些人说他们与你受着同样的苦，且掐了掐大腿后，这些人没像气球一样砰地炸开，那么恭喜，你所在之处简直是人间天堂。他年轻的时候还误以为自己在什么炼狱呢，和什琴斯尼晚上谈论苦闷的时候，也许什琴斯尼还哭了。当他想将安慰什琴斯尼的技巧用在安慰某位一线队前辈上时，就鸡同鸭讲，难以奏效，他的年龄段早已被前辈跨过去，再难被三言两语买回来了。 

俗话说久病成医，威尔希尔自认对如何解救坑坑洼洼的身体颇具心得，去年这时候，每周Declan来理疗时他都要抱怨西汉姆队医。比如接近伤愈的时候他们又把恢复计划改得乱七八糟，通知的语气也像是威尔希尔给他们添了多么大的麻烦。接到那个电话时威尔希尔正打完一局游戏。如果队医的嘱咐早来半个小时，威尔希尔一定会在fifa游戏中将什琴斯尼打得一败涂地。当然，是人机。其实真的去约一盘fifa也没什么，为什么不去呢？于是他像复读机一样，去给什琴斯尼打了电话。“你找我就是为打游戏？”什琴斯尼很快接了，语气轻快地说，“但我们下周欧冠，我正要看马德里竞技的点球报告。你是不是快要复出了？不然下周再来？” 

“行的，大忙人。”挂断电话的威尔希尔气死了，都怪队医，让他知道什琴斯尼比自己过得好。即使在阿森纳动若脱兔，站在门前，那么几分威风凛凛的架势就来了。况且什琴斯尼又是个哲学家，他说人生在世就是为了不停完成当下事务，往后铺陈新的希望，靠这些过活，比如约到下个礼拜的fifa对战。威尔希尔一听立刻说：睡觉吧。 

再往前几年他确实说到做到，失眠对他来说曾非常珍稀，一般都是他为了同龄人间一点熬夜冠军的虚荣主动找上——那时他还为了不那么快醉倒，往酒里兑过水。但那天他没能睡着，人在不能出门时，白天与黑夜成为不断轮回的负担，比如现在他也找到了点哲学家的感觉。幸好现在小孩病情好转，冠军念想磨灭，他房子也不小，至少能在院子里晒个太阳；现在没有太阳，他就去烧水准备洗个澡。除去这些物理措施，数照片也很有用。据他所知，好些前阿森纳球员都是斯图尔特社交账号的访问常客。另一项类似的爱好是效仿俱乐部组织的快问快答：你的队友十一人是谁，你对每个英超俱乐部第一反应的球员是谁，诸如此类，无需动脑，也无需给什么尘封回忆开盖，只是制造一些甜蜜又模糊的氛围感，像收藏家数着自己当下认为的珍宝，睡醒就忘了。 

不得不说，这方法让人感觉很玄妙。按道理讲他已经离开阿森纳很久很久很久了，然而一旦回到场下，闭上眼再睁开，你就会重新漂浮在太空中，透过玻璃舱门俯视，发现医务室换了个装潢。那个夏天像一条很长很长很长的轨道，横亘在他的金属机体里，让他至今没有漂到该去的地方：世界杯夺冠的是哪支球队？西班牙、德国还是巴西？英格兰必定没有机会。 

雾气升腾，水已热了，他脱下衣服，看见镜子里的自己，皮肤嫩滑，两颊通红，像是第一次为一线队出场的样子。第一眼他不怎么相信，不过最近的稀奇事也不少，第二眼开始有点嫉妒，这时他才意识到有一些垮掉已经发生了。长年累月的，疼痛、虚脱的身体、儿童的痉挛，他每次都将伤口缝上，自认做得不错。但这个幻觉出现在眼前，令他确确实实地明白，溃化从未停止，与十六岁的影子之间已架有一条鸿沟。 

他想如果这个梦是真的，兴许魔鬼给他的补偿是一双眼睛：当下不再有那么多环绕的眼睛分割他的时时刻刻，他的过往被一股脑倒进一条隧道，由自己独享，滚动播出。如果他足够乐天，也许他可以享受这一刻，感谢地狱的诸位官员；如果他足够理智，也许他该借此机会好好想想是如何走到这一步的。可是管他的，他已经二十八岁了，旧枷锁换了新枷锁，该抗拒假设历史的诱惑。于是威尔希尔现在所做的，就是点上一支烟，看着它烧完，回到床上躺下了。


End file.
